Iris's daughter
by quicktosee2
Summary: Cheryl, Iris's daughter, finds out she is a demigod and must help Hecate make the mist stronger after the war. Please review and tell me what you think about my story.
1. My crush and i

**This is just a random burst of inspiration i had before i went to bed (ofcourse all the ideas come rushing into my head when i am trying to sleep) so tell me how it is and constructive critism is always welcome. I** **have to go to bed now so i will post the next chapter tomorrow**

 **I dont own the demigod world all that** **credit goes to Rick Riordan. The characters are mine though.**

 _CHERYL_

Cheryl pulled her school bag over her shoulder so it wan't slipping anymore. She glanced behind her searching for her friends. She and her friends had a big art test today and she wanted to wish them good luck before it. She really liked art, all her teachers also said she had a god gifted talent with colours. Art was one subject that Goode High school took seriously and all students were forced to it whether they like it or not. Most of her friends asked her to do all their drawing homework for them sometimes she suspected that the only reason they were her friends was because of her drawings.

What made art the most worthwhile was that it was the only lesson she and her crush had together. Although her crush was the youngest in the class he was the best at mathematics and art. He had once made a full working model of an airplane from just pieces of scrap. Cheryl was so caught up in her thoughts that she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry!" Cheryl exclaimed and cursed to herself as she realized it was her crush, Jeffery. He was holding a model of something unfinished in his hands. He messy black hair looked tousled and his warm brown eyes raised towards her.

"Its fine i should have been looking where i was going. Have you seen this?" he said gesturing towards the model in his hand. Was it just Cheryl's imagination or was more nervous than usual? "I made it by looking at the spheres and motors of a -" he continued stopping abruptly. " Sorry, i shouldn't bother you with myself and my work."

Cheryl instantly felt sorry for him as she had heard one of the older boys bullying him because of his smartness and ability to make a working airplane from just scrap. "Dont bother us with yourself and your crappy work." they had said and with a jolt Cheryl realized they were the same words he had used in his apology. She really hated Chuck and his friends for bullying Jeffery because he had ADHD and was dyslexic thus making it really hard on Jeff to catch up with his school work. "You aren't bothering me with yourself," Cheryl said sticking her hand out to help him get off the floor. She regretted her choice of words but it seemed to make Jeff happy.

Amid the loud heart beat of Cheryl's heart she heard the loud school bell ringing. "Thanks, Cheryl," Jeff said and got giving her one last smile and making his way to the art class where he and Cheryl would meet again soon.


	2. Who is at my window?

**I know i was supposed to publish this two days ago and my apologies to everyone. Blame my crappy wifi. The man just came in and fixed it.**

It was only later that Cheryl realized that Jeff had called her by her name. It wasnt often that people who only took one class together knew each others names. Cheryl gathered her art materials from her locker and quickly made her way to her class as she was already getting late.

The class was arranged in rows and columns with name tags on each desk. Cheryl searched for her seat and found out that it was right beside Jeffery himself. He gave her a small wave smiling at her. She returned the wave thankful that her brown skin obscured the heat that she felt rushing through her face and into the roots of her hair. She was broken out of her revie when a tall pretty girl walked into the class like she owned it. Behind her were two her best friends that she shared everything with.

"Is she Cheryl? You guys were right her nose looks like a crow's," she said laughing a mean laugh. She walked towards Cheryl. Cheryl thought she heard a metallic crunch with every step she took. She looked down to see the girl was wearing heels but her mind got confused when she her feet. She was sure she saw a a bronze leg and a donkey's leg attached to her torso but that didn't make sense. She blinked and they were normal now. She didn't understand.

"You will never get him you know," she said jerking her thumb towards Jeffery. "That's cause i am taking him," she said letting out a mean laugh.

Cheryl felt like crying her face was burning she was also aware of Jeffery's eyes burning into her back. Most of all she felt anger. Towards her friends for giving this new girl all her secrets and for basically telling Jeffery for having a crush on him. Anger just coursed through her body from her toes to her hair. This was the angriest she had ever felt in her entire life. She heard Jeffery gasp and everything went white for a second. Cheryl's pencil that her mother whom she had never met had left for her turned into a long sword when she willed it to. A part of Cheryl's mind was registering the fact that her pencil had just turned into a sword but she was filled with rage. She stabbed and slashed at the girl without having any second thoughts.

The moment her blade came in contact with the girl she disintegrated into a pile of golden dust. Cheryl just stared at what had just happened. The students were all gathered around her staring at the damage she had done. She couldn't bear it anymore she rushed out of the class all the way home. By the time she reached her street she was panting. It was her dad's day off today. She would have had a hard time explaining her early appearance at the house.

She tried creeping up the steps but her dad heard her when she was on the first step. "Honey, is that you? What happened? Why are you home early?"  
Her dad walked out of the room to make sure it was his daughter. "Hey, um dad I felt a bit sick during the exams so the teacher said he would take my average of my past tests," Cheryl said making up a lie on the spot. She really appreciated how absent minded her dad was so he didn't notice that she didn't even look the slightest sick.

"Okay, in that case why don't you take a rest and i will send a tray for dinner up to your room," her dad suggested. He was a scientist and spent very little time at work and was mostly at home. He had big round glasses that made him look kinda like an owl. "Sounds great dad," Cheryl said in a fake cheerful voice. Her insides were killing her with grief. Today she had killed another human being. She was sure to go to hell for that. She and her dad weren't of any special religion but they believed in heaven and hell.

She went up to her room and curled up in her bed feeling like the guilt was slowly eating her up. Tears poured down her cheeks. She never cried in front of people after this girl in her primary school had bullied her for crying. Somewhere in the middle of all the tears and sob she slept a dreamless sleep.

She was awoken after two or three hours after she had had dinner quietly all by herself and fallen asleep again by a knocking at her window. Her first thought was burglar but then her common sense kicked in and she realized that a burglar wouldn't knock on her window. She pulled her curtains slightly to see if she could make out who was banging on the window in the middle of the night.

 **Mwhahaha cliffhanger. Please leave a review telling me how the story was and constructive criticism is always welcome. Who do you think it is? Leave your answers down below in the comments.**


	3. I go to the place my dad ran away from

Her heart was thumping in her chest. She pulled the curtains to reveal... JEFFERY.

"Please let me or I will fall of this ledge," he said and it was true that he was hanging precariously gripping the window sill with only his finger tips. Cheryl threw open the window to let him noting that he was the first boy to ever be in her room.

"What are you doing here?How on earth did you even climb my window?" she asked once Jeff had managed to haul himself into the bedroom with acrobatic skill.

"I had to come! The window? There were a little foot holds on the pipe running down quiet close to the window although i had jump from it to the window sill... sorry, my ADHD kicked in for a second but the main thing is you have to come with me! The people are after you they saw your hair colour changing ability and now they are looking for you because they know you have a special powers," he said rushing his words like he was in a hurry.

"Wait a second- my hair colour changing ability?!" Cheryl asked really thinking he was mad and this was all a very weird dream she is living in. She even tried inching herself.

"Yes! When that empousa provoked your hair turned red and switched back to its black colour when you ran out of the room. That was some skill you had with your sword when you disintegrated th-" he was cut of by Cheryl who was blushing furiously by the memory of what had happened and the guilt of that moment. "A empousa what now? Isn't that greek mythology? That isn't real. Please tell me i didn't kill that girl," she said worriedly.

Jeff let out a low chuckle illuminating his childish yet handsome face. "Let me tell you something Cheryl Swan the greek 'mythology' is all real and you are a daughter of some god. Most probaly your mum since you have a dad. You are a demigod Cheryl (To all the HP fans out there). What you killed wasn't a girl but a monster you have done yourself and me a favour by killing it because it you hadn't the monster would have killed it. The mist made it look like a girl," at the mention of mist Jeff frowned apprehensively. "The mist is like a layer separating the demigod world from the human world. So, with its help things that would normal cause problems between humans such as monsters and stuff like that are transformed into more everyday people and items like that cheerleader looking girl."

He took a deep breathe as if preparing himself to deliver some bad news, "we recently had two major wars and Hecate, the magic goddess, was working overtime. The stress was too much for her. Now the mist works very lightly. Um, so when you killed that empousa the children saw you kill it and now you are wanted for the murder. You have to come with me right now to camp half-blood you will safe there no one will ever find you there."

"And leave my father? No way i am going to this creepy hill you want to take me without him!" Cheryl shouted forgetting her dad's room was right next door. Right then he waked in with his dressing gown.

"Hephaestus's son am i correct? Cheryl why didn't you tell me? Is this young man your boyfriend? Aren't you too young to have a boyfriend?" he asked keeping his eyes on Jeffery in a fasinated manner.

"No, sir of course she isn't my girlfriend. How do-" Jeffery began asking. "Franz, son of Apollo," he said extending his hands in a friendly manner.

"Wait a second you, uh, were friendly with an goddess knowing she is about a few millieums older than you?" Jeffery asked curiously asked.

"I didn't recognize Iris back then. She was under a pretense. I found out after she was bearing my baby. I couldn't take it was too much for me. She left me knowing what i was going through. I never liked being a demigod but i had no choice. I ran away from camp-half blood when i was 18. It was my worst mistake ever. When i found out my daughter was also going to be a demigod. I couldn't forgive myself. Then i realized it was never my parent's fault for me being a demigod. Love is strong enough to take over everything." Cheryl's dad sniffed as if he was stopping tears.

"Hold up a second everyone. You mean that both my grandmother and mother are immortal beings that are very powerful and can smite a person off the face of earth with just the thought. I am also wanted for killing a monster that the others think is a girl I killed and i presumably ran away with the body like some psychopath. Now you guys want me to go to this camp out of which my dad ran away from when he was 18?" Cheryl asked unsure if this was a dream or had her life just turned upside down?

"That just about sums it up, little miss ray of sunshine," Jeff said jokingly.

"Cheryl you must go. Don't worry about me I will take care of myself. Camp-half blood is the safest place for you right now," her dad pleaded.


	4. What will i find at the camp?

"Take this Cheryl," her dad said handing her pencil that she taken out before she went to shower to get ready to go to Jeff's place. His mum also knew about the demigod world. She was going to drive both of them to camp half-blood which was four hours away from Pennsylvania. Cheryl took the pencil from her dad's hand with a jerk. She was mad at him for not telling her before. At least he could have given her hints rather than throwing everything right at her face at the last moment.

"I wish i had the courage to tell you all about it before. Whenever i tried to tell you i just felt i was ruining your innocent life to make it a mayhem where living everyday was a big achievement. I was very rebelliious when i was young and now i regret my actions. The only reason i became a scientist instead of a docotor was to prove my godly side a lie. Monsters attacked me everyday and i fought them off on my own. It hurt not having friends who understood but this was the life i chose and this would be the life i lived. I would take to Hedge, an old friend of mine, but i need to learn how to survive in this world," he took her dainty hands in his big hands and said, "please don't make the same mistake as me. I want you to live a life you won't regret." Cheryl felt an ache in her throat. she hugged her dad.

"Just promise me you will be safe," She whispered in his shoulder.

The door bell rang. Cheryl picked up her small suitcase she had managed to put together and giving her dad who was wiping his eyes on his sleeves a last sad smile.

She threw open the door to see that it was actually the police not her friend and his mother. It was almost dawn now. She didn't think she just willed the sun to shine a bit brighter. the police were momentarily blinded and she used this time to run. She ran behind the house making her way to Jeff's house. She was panting by the time she reached his house. His mum was just starting the car when she burst through back door of the car and jumped in.

"Quick drive!" she shouted at Jeff's mother who was sensible and didn't ask any questions until the car was on its way exceeding the speed limit. "What happened? Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked looking at Cheryl in the rear-view mirror.

"The police were at my door! I thought it was you then I opened the door. And this might sound crazy but i think i moved the sun to momentarily blind the police men," Cheryl said feeling tired after having only half a night of sleep.

"Wait! So you also have the power of Apollo kids?" Jeff asked interested. Cheryl thought he looked even cuter when his eyes went wide when he was curious.

"I guess," said Cheryl yawning.

"Why don't you go to sleep, my dear, you can have a nice 4-hour nap till we reach there. It will be midday by then," Cheryl's mother said in a kind motherly voice.

"And then we can play all the camp activities. And let me tell you something Cheryl life at camp is a very busy and tiring one," Jeff added turning around in his seat to see Cheryl.

Cheryl consented and drifted off to sleep. Usually she had dreamless sleeps but today she had a dream that was weird and something Cheryl didn't think she could have imagined:

 _Cheryl was on a ship with Jeffery and another boy she didn't know. She was enjoying the ride while Jefferey was getting sea-sick in the bathroom._

 _A large octopus came out of the sea and started attacking her. Jeffery and the other guy were battling something else._

 _"FIND THE END OF THE RAINBOW!" a voice that Cheryl thought sounded familiar said as Cheryl felt the car she was somehow in come to a stop._

 _Her eyes_ opened.

Cheryl opened her eyes just in time to see the car into a sudden stop. "I can't go any futher than this. You will be on your own now children. Take care. Don't get into any fights," Jeff's mum said giving her son a kiss and Cheryl an awkward hug. She waved goodbye and began driving off.

"What did she mean by she can't come any further?" Cheryl asked.

"Well you see there is a barrier around camp half-blood that only allows demigods and god to enter. Mortals only see a strawberry field and just turn away," Jeff replied. "The director of this camp is a god but our tutor is a centaur."

"You mean a real live centaur," Cheryl said in amazement at which Jeff nodded already tinkering on one of his numerous project that he took out from a small pouch around his waist. They walked towards the barrier.

Cheryl was pretty excited about what would she meet when she entered the camp that Jeff talked so proudly about.


	5. I finally meet a centaur

**Sorry guys for the late upload. How about I post on a weekly basis? If i have free time i might even post a new chapter twice a week. But i procrastinate a lot so i might get a bit late in posting these.**

Jeffery walked ahead with an amazed Cheryl following his tow. Cheryl was so amazed by the cabins and lava wall and all the other demigods that were behind a thin wall that you could only see if you looked carefully and knew it was there. When Jeff passed the wall it didn't even effect him. There was no one else there and she wasn't surprised since it was only seven in the morning. Cheryl let down her guard happy to be seeing the place that her father was speaking so highly of last night. Just as she was about to pass the barrier a hand grabbed her leg dragging her down unceremoniously. She banged her nose hard on the ground and felt blood pouring down her face.

She rolled over to get a better view of whoever was clutching her leg. When she finally saw his face she let out a scream. It was a scorpion. Cheryl had always hated scorpions ever since she went to Egypt and found one residing in her shoes. Jeffery's eyes grew wide when he turned back to see the source of the scream.

Cheryl's hair came loose and was falling around her face. She looked in shock to see that they were growing whiter the more frightened she felt. Her scream had awkened the rest of the campers. One of the Apollo's cabins kids shot an arrow that imediatly disinterigaed the scorpion into golden ashes. Cheryl had a long gash on her leg from where the scorpion had grabbed her with imense force. She crawled her way into the camp and laid on her back breathing heavily as she tried not to cry from the pain. She heard people around her taking,"Did you see-" "Her hair went white-" "Whose daughter do you suppose she is?-"

There was chatter all around her until a kind faced boy with a mop of golden hair came and scooped her up like she weighed nothing. By then the pain was too immense for her to even think. Her vision was growing blacker and blacker until she completely lost consciousness.

The next thing she remembered was waking up in a white bed. She tried to get herself in sitting position to avoid hurting her leg. But the thing was that it didn't hurt at all. It was almost as if nothing had happened at all. For a second she thought it was all a dream. BUt then a young girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes said, "Oh good you are awake it is almost dinner time. If you wish i could bring dinner in here for you. Did you have a good rest?" the little girl had a very reassuring voice.

"How did i get here? What happened to my wound?" Cheryl asked still in a daze after all those events.

"Will carried you here and poured some ambrosia into your mouth, We have camp fire after that. It is usually the time when your godly parent claims you," she replied.

"What is ambrosia? I already know who my mum and grandma is," Cheryl said attempting to get off the bed but falling back into it as her head started spinning the second she got up.

"Ambrosia is godly food, If a mortal has it or we have too much of it we can burn through. What do you mean by your grandma too? Who is your mother? Is it Iris? I think it is Iris the way your hair changed colour today" the little girl whose name Cheryl later came to know was Lucy. "Actually I think you should come with me to Chiron," She added.

"Who is Chiron?" Cheryl asked having a feeling she had heard that name before. This was the second time someone had commented on hair changing colour and she had even seen it for herself. She didn't like the thought of all her emotions being represented by the way her hair changed colour. Maybe there was a way to control it. How had she or anyone else never noticed this before?

"You will find out when you meet him, You will like him, he is very kind." with that Cheryl got off the bed helped by Lucy and made her way to the middle off all the cabins. Cheryl found the cabins quite interesting as each and everyone of them had their own unique design.

Cheryl entered the room looking in amazement at the vines that were artistically creeping up the wall and the weird jaguar head. There was a man in a wheelchair feeding the jaguar's head a sausage. "Chiron, Cheryl says both her mother and grandmother were gods. Thats pretty rare right?" Lucy asked innocently.

Chiron smiled at Cheryl through his thick beard and said, "Well then lets talk about this remarkable situation outside will we? My hooves need a bit of exercise too."

Wait Cheryl thought did he just say hooves? I might have heard him wrong. My head is still a bit fuzzy from the scorpion attack.

Chiron lead both of them to the adjoining patio. Just like magic Chron started lifting his body out of the wheel chair but it want his legs that moved instead a big horse's body started coming out. Cheryl was too surprised for words. HE was a centaur. She had always wanted to see one. IN fairy tails they always fascinated her. Now seeing a centaur in real life she just wanted to draw it. She felt like drawing the whole of camp half blood. Whenever Cheryl saw something she didn't want to forget and just keep it in her memory she would draw it. Hopefully they had pen and paper over here.

 **Ok so guys i honestly tried making this one longer but i failed miserably. Also i have developed a new addiction towards Daniel Howell (danisnotonfire) and Phil Lester (amazingphil) if any of you want any fanfic on that PM me to suggest some topics and if i can i will try to even write some phanfiction on it.**


	6. A girl with radioactive eyes finds me

**Here is this weeks upload. Enjoy.**

Cheryl found out that Chiron had quite a knack for asking the right question at the right time. After a few minutes of Cheryl explaining her weird story of she had her own question with no answers.

"Quite a pelicular story you have, I must say, you probaly are the first demigod with an immortal mother and grandmother," Chiron said as if in deep thought. In a distance there was a large clang that Cheryl suspected meant dinner. And she was right.

"Let's no be late for dinner on your first day shall we," Chiron said smiling. When he smiled Cheryl could see his slight dimple that made him look much younger than he initially was. How old was he though? she wondered. Lucy had said he was a centaur from long ago. The same one that trained many famous greek heroes. Before Cheryl met him she didn't know if she should feel scared that she was being taught by such a good teacher with many famous student who surely would have high standards or if she should be overwhelmed by the fact that she would be literally standing beside a talking and walking thousand year old figure.

What she found out as soon as she met him that she was neither overwhelmed by his presence nor was she scared of embarrassing herself in front of a famous teacher. Chiron, in her opinion, was quite a friendly and wasn't the kind of person you needed to be quite cautious of your actions around.

She made her way to the dining pavilion accompanied by Chiron. The dining pavillion was setup with tables with the children of each cabin sat around. She noticed the first two tables were completely empty. Chiron caught her staring and said, " The first three tables belong to the big three. Each of the big three have a child so since they all were lonely and have frankly been through much more than any demigod has ever been through I allowed them to sit together."

Cheryl glanced at the third table where she caught sight of the back of the head of two black haired boys who were facing a blonde guy with blue eyes who would have attracted Cheryl if she was into blonde guys. After thinking for a while Chiron said, " Even though you know who your parents are you have to claimed before i can put you into a cabin. And i shall have to contact Mr.D in your case for further information about your cabin. I would suggest you don't tell anyone about your parents for now. Well usually we put undetermined kids in the Hermes cabin-" Cheryl glanced towards the table with overflowing children all squashed together. "I guess the big three wont mind you sitting with them and they most probably will help you get through your day. If you aren't claimed by nightfall we will have to make further arrangements."

"sure," Cheryl said and made her way to the table where the big three sat. Big three made them sound like a gang who were just always ready to beat you up. It sure didn't help that all three of them looked a bit intimidating though friendly.

"Guys this is Cheryl, she is a undetermined and the Hermes table is a bit overcrowded so would you mind if she sat here with you?" Chiron asked the guys who were at least four years older than her. Except maybe for the guy who looked like death. He looked younger than the rest but his eyes were experienced. They had a lot of sorrow in them.

"No of course not," said the boy with raven black hair and green eyes. He had crinkles around his eyes suggesting he laughed a lot. He shifted over the bench to make space for Cheryl. "the plates here fill with what ever food you want. The way to use magic i must say. Don't forget to burn a proportion of your food for the gods. You don't want anyone to wipe you off face of earth do you?" he said it with so much confidence that it scared Cheryl. "You will scare the poor thing off, Percy, don't worry he was only joking. He is the joker and troublemaker of the camp," the blond one said smiling encouragingly at her. She picked her plate and was about to burn a big part of her food nd wasn't sure if she was supposed to talk to the fire or what. What did the gods even get by making humans burn food?

She had just made her mind up when a girl with red hair came running in. Her eyes were glowing green and she stopped tight infront of a confused Cheryl.

 **The only reason there is a cliffhanger is because i need some more tiem to make a quest for Cheryl.**


End file.
